renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Bell Hops (transcript)
Episode: Bell Hops episode begins at the hotel. Salesman: Hoek? Kadugan? rings FRONT!!! Stimpy: Aye aye! Ren: Sir! Salesman: Good morning, boys! Let me hear the Bell Hop oath! A one and a two... Ren and Stimpy: Wet neighter sheets to the stinky guest no wake up cough and stir by rest. When easy tip for limb are clowns so you keep me warm and rounds. Salesman: And? Ren and Stimpy: We always respect to privacy on our guest. Stimpy: Shaving a hair cut, two bits! Salesman: Very good, Boys. Now to that manitaric hand. There are insiding some reporters working about. Which needs me to the very important story part. Mr. Noggin was in the pethouse is a very private man and there's nothing to be photograph for disturb in any way. YOU GOT THAT, STUPIDS?!? and Stimpy nods "yes". Ahhh, Mrs. Buttloaves. How nice to see you again. and Stimpy looks at Mrs. Buttloaves. The wolf with howling hearding. Show him to your room, boys. Ren: I'll get the bag, YOU get the hag! was clicking the buttons Hey Stimpy, hurry up! My finger was started to blister. was carrying with Mrs. Buttloaves and gets to the elevator. Ren press the button. Elevator was too heavy to fit Mrs. Buttloaves. Ren was about to press the booster rocket. Ren was sweating and he press it to the booster rocket power. Ren and Stimpy pushes Mrs. Buttloaves to the bedroom. Ren and Stimpy pants. Mrs. Buttloaves: I got a little something for you, boys. Buttloaves was checking in his purse. It's in here somewhere.... Buttloaves spits out two hairy breath mints to Ren and Stimpy. Stimpy: Thanks, Mrs. Buttloaves! it and swallows it My breath was beginning to offend. bell rings. Ren and Stimpy goes in. Salesman: Boys, take this mysterious package to Mr. Noggin. And I want you to avoid all temptation to open this very strange, earry, all expiring package. to Ren and Stimpy. It's on the escalator. Ren was pressing the red button and he opens the box. Ren got the hat. Ren: Where do you know about this guy anyway? Stimpy: He was the genius, who saved the rainforest, found cure for all diseases, and built this hotel on secret indean berel engrounds. No one see him for years. Ren: Sounds like a loser. the elevator, Ren and Stimpy looks at the door. Stimpy: Room service! the door Mr. Noggin on his door What are ya want? Ren: Here's your hat. I mean the mysterious package. it to Mr. Noggin Mr. Noggin: HEY! Here's your tip! the hairy breath mints at Ren and Stimpy Now get lost! the door. Ren and Stimpy looks at two hairy breath mints Stimpy: the breath mint Fortune smiles upon us. punches Stimpy's mouth. In the deleted scene, Stimpy was carrying clothes in the market and grabs the towels and throws in the tub. Ren was putting on lipstick on his mouth and kisses cup. Ren gives Stimpy a cup. Stimpy eats the whiz soap and juggling his mouth. Stimpy spits off to his mouth. Close-up to his cup. Stimpy was drooling the pillow and put the soap on his bed. Fan winds that the soap was melted. Ren: Well buddy, A job well done, and only 450 more rooms to go. slams loudly the door at the bedroom and it's disastered. Fades to black, Stimpy was walking with the trash can. Man in Trash Can: Psst. Hey buddy, I'll give you $5 for a photograph of the mysterious man in the penthouse suite. Stimpy: Daaaaaahhhhh..... Man in Trash Can: Okay okay, a million dollars. But that's as high as I go. Whaddya say? scratches Stimpy: Nooooo! I have taken the bell hop oath! I must respect the preversity of my guests! Take this, Satan's minion! (dumps garbage on him) (singing) Onward bellhop soldiers, dah dah-dah-dah-daaaaaah... was waiting at the pool. Mrs. Buttloaves: Excuse me! Rub me, big boy. grabs the bucket and splats the sunscreen at Mrs. Buttloaves back. Ren rubs the sunscreen at Mrs. Buttloaves back. Ren slips and he goes down to the sunscreen. Fades to Salesman. Salesman looks at the Mrs. Buttloaves back and it has Ren's sticker in it. Salesman: HOKE! rings Garbage detail, Hoke. salutes Salesman Stimpy: Taking in some sun, eh? punches Stimpy, Fades to Ren carrying his trash can. Man in Trash Can: Hey! Buddy! Give me a photo of the rich guy and I'll give you $5. Huh, I supposed I can go as I is uhh.... Ren: $5! the camera Stimpy: Here you go, Mr. Wreckaroo, Sir! Ren: Stimpy, there's a guy who give me $5 for a picture of origin weirdo! Stimpy: Have you been talking to strange garbage can again? How would you like your privacy invaded? opens the door Ren: Ugh, see you on the other side. goes in the door Stimpy: STOP, REN! voice I will not let him disgrace himself! goes in the door. Ren was searching for Mr. Noggin and walks to the designs, gallery and statue. Ren gasps as shockness. Mr. Noggin is watch the TV and he's looking at Ren. Mr. Noggin screams. Cuts to Ren was feeling surprised. Ren: That's just a head. was about to take a picture. Mr. Noggin: Hey! HEY! HEY- Stimpy: STOP! Don't go down to evil path! Ren: Outta my way, fat boy! I've got $5 that got his head on it! Mr. Noggin: off You don't understand! Nobody understands! And so, I became a recluse, forever hidden and lonely. Spare the world my grotesqueness! Oh Lord! I put my pants on one leg at a time, too! Have you no heart? sobbing Ren: sobbing You're right. I will mend my evil ways. was about to take a picture Starring tomorrow! Stimpy: Oh no, you're not! Noggin gasps Ren: You can't stop.. and Mr. Noggin dashes at Ren Me. opens the closet and Ren appears the closet Say cheese. closes the closet, Ren stops at Stimpy and Mr. Noggin There's no left to... and Mr. Noggin dashes off at Ren Run. and Mr. Noggin was looking the led. Ren was appeared the led. So you're black and white. both screamed and dashes to the bird cage. Ren was appeared in the bird cage. Smile for the birdie! both scream and dashes off. Get it up, it's kectial. No, wait! and Mr. Noggin are looking left and right. STIMPY, DON'T DO IT! both scream and breaks the window. They both falling. STIMPYYYY!!!! and Mr. Noggin screams, Ren was taking a picture for both of them. Cuts to Mrs. Buttloaves. Mrs. Buttloaves: Oh, little masquito, It's time for my splend-flensing. and Mr. Noggin smashing on Mrs. Buttloaves head and pops out. Mrs. Buttloaves grabs Mr. Noggin's head and she loves him. Ren: giggles Smile for the camera. takes the picture at Mrs. Buttloaves and Mr. Noggin. Fades to Mrs. Buttloaves and Mr. Noggin wears a wedding outfit. All the heads are cheering. Mr. Noggin: Well BOY, I met the girl of my dreams. All because of your insatiable greed and humanity. Here's a million bucks for ya. [Mr. Noggin gives the million bucks on Ren's head. The money sign was in the Ren's eyes and gets excited. Ren was drooling smiley. giggles Salesman: There goes some satisfy customers. grabs the Ren's million bucks Excellent work.... was feeling sad. Salesman yells at Ren BELL BOY!!!! was tearing up. Ren was hugging Stimpy crying. Stimpy: There there, Ren. I always cry and weddings too. iris was closing completely at the end of the episode Category:Episode Transcripts